1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit including a reset function.
2. Description of Related Art
When a supply of a power source is stopped, or a power source is decreased to a reference level or lower, a circuit using the power source cannot perform normal operation. Further, if two power sources are provided as operation voltages, when a supply of one power source is stopped, or the power source is decreased to the reference level or lower, the circuit cannot perform normal operation. In this case, an abnormal current path is formed between a power source and a ground, so that a current consumption may also be sharply increased.
As described above, when the power source is decreased to the reference level or lower, an operation of initializing the circuit is required in order to stabilize the circuit and improve an electrical characteristic.